


Fly With Me, Ryan

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan maybe had a new appreciation for Brendon's obsession with Frank Sinatra.</p><p>*Ryden fluff. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly With Me, Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work never happened and is not real. I do not own those mentioned in it.

Ryan Ross did not expect to be pounced on by his boyfriend, who was dressed in a full black suit complete with braces and a waist jacket, before he could throw his keys down. 

Brendon pulled him into an embrace and was singing Frank Sinatra and Ryan barely had time to throw his keys in the general direction of the place they belonged by the front door before Brendon was leading him around the living room in a dance.

"You'd be like heaven to touch," Brendon sang, pulling Ryan close by the hips, his hand at the small of Ryan's back, "I wanna hold you so much! At long last love has arrived!"

"Brendon, what are you doing?!" Ryan cried out, not able to control the smile on his face because admittedly, his boyfriend was being cute, while Brendon twirled him around.

"Fly with me Ryan Ross!" Now Brendon picked him up bridal style and spun around with Ryan in his arms.

"You did not just make that joke!"

Brendon pouted at Ryan in mock hurt for a moment but then laughed too. "You're right, that was awful."

"You're just too good to be true! Can't take my eyes off of you!" Brendon was belting again as he put Ryan back on the ground, not letting go of Ryan's hands or allowing Ryan to escape dancing with him. (Not that Ryan was trying to.) "I love you baby! And if it's quite all right, I need you baby!" Brendon leaned in and gave him the smallest kiss on the lips. 

"To warm the lonely nights! I love you baby, trust in me when I say!"

Brendon flicked the button on the small remote to his ipod speaker system that he had in his pocket and the song switched from "I Love You" to the much slower paced "I'm in the Mood for Love."

Brendon held Ryan close and sang softer, slow dancing with him. "I'm in the mood for love. Simply because you're near me."

Ryan was starting to feel weak and even more aware of Brendon's arms around him and Brendon's warm body flush against his. He let his arms rest around Brendon's neck and found himself trying to get deeper into Brendon's embrace.

"Heaven was in your eyes. Bright as the stars we're under. Oh, is it any wonder?" Brendon pressed his forehead to Ryan's and Ryan's breathing hitched. Brendon noticed and because of that gave Ryan his best bedroom eyes, which worsened Ryan's condition, making him all the more impatient for the sensual love making he knew Brendon had in store for him, "I'm in the mood for love."

"I'm in the mood for love too-" Ryan's brain wasn't exactly working for him at that point and it was all he could think of to say in response to Brendon's sweet seduction. He may or may not have almost cringed before Brendon distracted him.

Brendon kissed Ryan's voice away, his mouth soft and warm and making Ryan make a needy little sound of want, and when the kiss ended Brendon was still singing so quietly to Ryan.

"We'll put our hearts together. Now we are one, I'm not afraid." Brendon backed Ryan down on to the couch, soon on top of Ryan before he had registered what Brendon was doing, which was so much better to Ryan than just being Brendon's waltzing partner. 

Ryan let his arms wrap around Brendon's back and Brendon's forehead was against Ryan's again as Brendon finished up with singing the song to him while they lay there, pressed together, on the plush sofa cushions. "If there's a cloud above, if it should rain, we'll let it."

"But, for tonight, forget it," Brendon kissed him even more hotly, gently nibbling Ryan's bottom lip, "I'm in the mood."

"Brendon, what are you trying to do to me?" Ryan breathed as Brendon kissed a trail along Ryan's jaw. Embers of desire for Brendon burned deep in Ryan's veins, his hands now under Brendon's waistband, untucking Brendon's white buttondown so he could get his hands underneath it.

"I'm trying to take you to bed." Brendon kissed back up to the corner of Ryan's mouth and Brendon's Sinatra albums were still on loop on his ipod in the background. "Trying to fly you to the moon."

"Brendon, that was worse than the last one." Ryan sighed, but good naturedly.

A huge smile formed on Brendon's face. "It kind of was." He agreed but his dark eyed gaze on Ryan didn't falter.

He cupped Ryan's face with one hand and kissed Ryan again, finally frenching him this time as Ryan caressed his back underneath his shirt.

Ryan maybe had a new appreciation for Brendon's obsession with Frank Sinatra. He did every time Brendon did something like this.


End file.
